User talk:Count Catchem
Lan here! I LOVE IT! :D *Thanks! -Kelso Heya Kelso! Lanny here! I just wanted to check up on you to see what you've been up to for the past couple weeks! How've you beeeeeen? Me..............I've been VERY bored. xD Anyways, I just wanted to see what you've been doing and to see if everything is alright! Stay safe! Love ya! -Lanny, Kltt05, Talk page I've been okay....The legion....however is not. In some circumstances it is. Many agree the YouTube route is the best decision. (Me, Luke, Star, etc etc) I just.........well, hopefully things'll get betta. SO, yeah. Stay safe! -Lanneh Lanny Lan here! So, I would like to chat with on the Wiki's chat room other than our Talk Pages. :) We have a lot to catch up on! :P Tell me a time we should get on chat!!!!!! Love ya! Stay safe! -Lannnnneh Disapointment Then, you shall die. -Stabs you- MOO HAHA! :p WELLLLLL, I hope we get lucky and get on chat at the same time or near the same time! lol -LANNUY Jase Story One of the reasons I wanna speak with you other than Talk Page to Talk Page is that story about the rouge clone crossover! AHHH! Well, I wanted to go over what we came up with from that story. There is a clone trooper on Kamino during training. This clone trooper had wonderful Force Abilities he kept to himself/ His name is Jase and he has a group of three or four friends.....I forgot their names but I remember one of them were Zaalbar. Zaalbar sets off a bomb and kills all of Jase's friends. (I forgot the reaons why Zaalbar set off the bomb) Anyways, Jase kills Zaalbar brutaily after finding out what he had done and murders a Jedi and many clones. I come to investigate and you come since your father was one of the volunteered Kamino guards who were killed. That is as far as we got!!!!! Hopefully we can find a way to communicate and finish this story!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA AND STAY SAFE! HAPPY EASTER! -LANNY I might as well just get on Wiki chat as soon as I get on the computer and just wait....lol New Messages 5-21-14 HAI KELSOO! IT'S MEHH LANNEH! How've you been in the past few weeks? I've been alright. I hope you've been alright. :) Stay safe! Love yaa! -Lanny DA GRADES Dat is so good hearrr!!!!!! :D I passed alllllllll my unit tests! I am soooo sorry for not responding to your message as quickly as a should of.........ANYWAY How is you!? WHAT IS U GUNA DO DIS SUMER!? Luv u and stay safe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -LANNEH- KLTT05 Whenever I go to da pool...I swim....until I reach the 6 feet deep area of the pool then I begin to do a dance in the water that usually attaches the attention of the life guards to save my life. ._. And PLEASEEEE send me the links. I haven't had a good RP in....forever.. -Lanny I'll take a look at the links. :D It sucks that the storm damaged a lot of stuff....Good thing no one was hurt! ;D -Lanny HEYYYY KELSOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Summer has been awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I just finished passed the first nine week grading period at school! How's your new school year been so far?? And wow! You're starting your page over again? lol Good luck, mate! I've reallllyyyyy missed talking to you. :/ I am so very sorry that I haven't messaged you. ;-; Anways, byeee!!! Luv u and stay safe! :D -Lanny It's totally fine! I'll always still be around. :=P So how have you been???? We need to chat live sometime...arghh...the struggle....-Lanny If only I remembered the password to this account haha